Love is what happens while we are making other plans
by kelliboowho
Summary: What happens after the moment in the office? Can true love really conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

Please leave a review as to if I should continue or not I am new to this and feedback would be appreciated x

Nikki's POV

"Well that's it I made a total tit of myself I should never have asked her out. She gorgeous, she talented but most of all she's straight what an idiot!

I just couldn't resist her, those eyes boring into my body I feel as though my soul is bared to her as though she can see that parts of me I'd rather keep hidden.

Lorraine's POV

Omg I can't believe she asked me out I mean really... The most beautiful woman in the world just asked me out. I just stood there like a complete lemon, hang on I'm still stood here like a complete lemon...

NIKKI WAIT?!

Lorraine ran down the corridor as fast as her stiletto heels would carry her towards the PRU. She burst through the door startling Nikki she looked up blushing furiously red when she saw it was Lorraine.  
"I" Nikki started  
As Lorraine kissed her. Their lips collided, Nikki felt as though all the air had been ripped from her body she pulled back.

Lorraine was staring into her eyes "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Nikki said nothing she reached out to her tracing her cheek with her fingers she pulled her in for another kiss. This time the kiss was gentle passionate as though they were trying to drink each other in entirely. Their tongues meeting,tasting, probing their noses lost in the smell of each other.

Reluctantly the kiss was broken both woman lost themselves in the others eyes smiling.  
Nikki finally spoke "so fancy that drink then"?  
"You bet. I will pick you up at 8" Lorraine replied.  
"Perfect" Nikki sighed and with that Lorraine left.

Nikki's POV

"Well that's it I made a total tit of myself I should never have asked her out. She gorgeous, she talented but most of all she's straight what an idiot!

I just couldn't resist her, those eyes boring into my body I feel as though my soul is bared to her as though she can see that parts of me I'd rather keep hidden.

Lorraine's POV

Omg I can't believe she asked me out I mean really... The most beautiful woman in the world just asked me out. I just stood there like a complete lemon, hang on I'm still stood here like a complete lemon...

NIKKI WAIT?!

Lorraine ran down the corridor as fast as her stiletto heels would carry her towards the PRU. She burst through the door startling Nikki she looked up blushing furiously red when she saw it was Lorraine.  
"I" Nikki started  
As Lorraine kissed her. Their lips collided, Nikki felt as though all the air had been ripped from her body she pulled back.

Lorraine was staring into her eyes "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Nikki said nothing she reached out to her tracing her cheek with her fingers she pulled her in for another kiss. This time the kiss was gentle passionate as though they were trying to drink each other in entirely. Their tongues meeting,tasting, probing their noses lost in the smell of each other.

Reluctantly the kiss was broken both woman lost themselves in the others eyes smiling.  
Nikki finally spoke "so fancy that drink then"?  
"You bet. I will pick you up at 8" Lorraine replied.  
"Perfect" Nikki sighed and with that Lorraine left.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again please review x

Nikki's POV  
"Omg what do I wear? She always look so perfect. I shuffle around my bedroom trying on and discarding outfits my insides battering against my ribcage. I finally settle on some dark jeans with a casual blue shirt and my trusty black boots. I then set about painstakingly applying eyeliner which I had to do three time as I couldn't control my own hands a quick spritz of perfume and I was downstairs just as the doorbell rang...

Lorraine's POV  
I showered as soon as I got through the door and then set about doing my hair and makeup I chose a fuchsia pink dress and decided on my killer black heels. I stood in front of the mirror and a giant grin spread across my face was I nervous? Yes excited? Yes in love? I think I was.  
I arrived at the house bang on time and as I reached for the knocker the door opened...

We both just stood there our eyes locked manic grins on our faces it took us a moment and then instead of gaining composure we giggled like a couple of kids.

Lorraine grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door towards her red Ferrari and once inside it took seconds for her lips to find mine. They felt soft and tasted so sweet the scent of her perfume making my head spin I was drunk on her I wasn't sure I would need a drink.

Upon arrival Lorraine found a secluded spot towards the back of the bar, whilst Nikki took care of the drinks she ordered a larger for herself and a white wine for her date.

Once seated opposite Lorraine and with the beer flowing the chatter seemed less inhibited they talked about work, the kids and the staff at the school.

Lorraine got up to get more drinks glancing back at Nikki over her shoulder Nikki caught her looking and winked lorraine giggled and as she returned to the table this time sitting next to Nikki rather than opposite her.

As she handed Nikki her drink she placed her other hand on Nikki's leg Nikki covered her hand with her own she turned her head to whisper how beautiful she was and at the same time lorraine turned hers. Their eyes met a second before their lips as they kissed passionately. The kisses were becoming harder and more urgent as Nikki's hand slid around lorraine back.

They pulled back flushed "god you're beautiful" Nikki panted. Lorraine went red "you too" she said shyly stroking Nikki's cheek "I think I could really fall for you." She added

"I think I've already fallen" Nikki replied as she took Lorraine's hand and lead her out of the pub...


	3. Chapter 3

As they reached to street both woman were giggling hysterically, they stopped but never parted contact, a little more wary now the two woman averted their gazes bravado from the drink lost in the night air.

Nikki spoke first "I have some beers in the fridge if you fancy it."  
"Sure great." Lorraine replied quickly exhaling the breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

Nikki led the way this time and it wasn't long before they reached her front door.  
Nikki let them both inside  
"Make yourself comfortable."she said to Lorraine gesturing towards the couch and headed from the kitchen to pour them both a drink. She poured them both a glass of white wine and headed back to the sitting room.

They sat down on the soft leather couch sipping their beverages  
"I" they both said in unison  
Then burst out into raucous laughter.  
The nerves disappeared as the drinks were discarded on the nearby coffee table.  
The woman turned to face one another their mouths colliding hungrily.  
The kisses became deeper and more intense, Nikki stood up without breaking the kiss picked lorraine up and carried her to the bedroom.  
Lorraine's POV  
The kissing was unreal but lest face it she's fucking amazing, and when she picked me up in those strong arms I had never wanted anyone so much!

Nikki's POV  
As I lay lorraine on the bed I felt as though this was some kind of dream but as I undressed her I could feel the heat and taste the scent of her.

Nikki trailed hot wet kisses all down Lorraine's body. She heard her moan out as she stopped to suck on her nipple swirling her tongue and nibbling softly as she felt lorraine coming alive underneath her. Kissing all the way downs her inner thigh Nikki found the inviting wetness of lorraine too much to handle. She kissed her tenderly finding her clit with her tongue and as Lorraine's moans became more intense she inserted two fingers inside her. She stayed her massaging caressing and losing herself in this amazing woman.  
Lorraine tensed as the most amazing orgasm overtook her body she writhed under Nikki's powers and screamed out her name. Just as she thought it was over it began again and again until utterly exhausted her body gave in. Nikki crawled up towards her and tenderly kissed her lips.  
Lorraine smiled before sliding down her body to return the favour.

Mmmm she groaned tasting the effects she was having on nikki. She kissed and sucked played nibbled and in the end fucked Nikki to the most amazing orgasm she had ever had.

Until exhausted they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
